


Ｃｅｒｕｌｅａｎ Rɪʙʙᴏɴꜱ

by Lefauxlucifer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author has too much time on their hands, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Jerza Love Fest 2017, Lemon, Oral Sex, Proper Christians shouldn't be clicking on these types of fiction. . ., Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Titania - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wayyyyyyyyyy too many tags, jerza - Freeform, kind of Au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer
Summary: Jellal seeks to exact his dues for the desecration of his beloved Tower of Heaven destroyed by defiling Erza and having her bear a child to house Lord Zeref instead. Will Erza's heart betray her and cause her to submit to evil incarnate, or will she emerge unscathed emotionally? Set at the end of the Tower of Heaven Arc. . .......Okay, it's very little plot and mostly smut but Jerza fight me―





	Ｃｅｒｕｌｅａｎ Rɪʙʙᴏɴꜱ

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail nor do I have any possession over the characters used. Jellal is Erza’s and vice-versa. All rights where due. If you skip past tags and warnings, this piece contains mature content and is not intended for the faint of heart, though it could be viewed as fairly fluffy. 
> 
> This work of pure fiction continues after parts of episodes 39 and 40 in the anime, or around chapter 95 in the manga. For those unwilling to google or in possession of a horrific memory, this scene occurs directly after Natsu and Jellal’s fight in the Tower of Heaven. Without further ado―

Laughter resounds in the Tower of Heaven―the intricate creation designed to resurrect the Dark Lord Zeref. A Dragon Slayer born of raging, scorching flames stands hunched over a badly-bruised figure, panting harshly.

“Like I said, I don’t have to know the guy to beat him―” Fairy Tail’s bark without bite proclaims before he is promptly blasted into one of the few intact surfaces of the colossal lacrima, shattering it as well.

“Only a complete fool would assume that their pitiful fortitude would enable their victory. Perhaps if you were as capable as Titania, you could’ve stood half a chance, Dragon Slayer,” Jellal articulates as his lips naturally form into a sneer.

In the blink of an eye, the fallen Queen lies, slumped over in Evil’s arms, bandages and all. 

“Begone, pesky brat. My quarrel no longer lies with you. I’ll simply have to exact my dues from her instead of Zeref.”

Natsu recovers his bearings and regains his strength, dashing quickly for a final blow at Jellal, but hopelessly misses. Jellal dodges a fraction of a second too late, causing his hand and Erza’s body to slam roughly against the lacrima’s wreckage. She almost cries out in anguish, but her ravaged voice betrays her mid-shout. Barely conscious, Titania manages a weak rasp, “I’ll be fine, Natsu. Haven’t I always―”

Erza’s mind begins to spin―as if it was caught in a whirlpool, and her eyelids flutter shut, the weight of the stars upon them. Her brain begins to pulsate agonizingly, and before coherent thought can emerge, her world turns the darkest shade of black.

*****

When her eyes next open, she only finds herself in a dimly-lit room completely foreign to her, on a mammoth bed, and to her intense relief and confusion, in a silk scarlet dress. A fireplace smoldered at the edge of the room, likely purposefully―to remind her of Natsu. 

Lifting her torso, she attempts to get off the bed and stand, but a shrill, searing pain twinges through her ribcage, causing her to exhale sharply. Crimson sigils come brightly alight on her forearms, draining any energy she has managed to recover.

"Well, at least he hasn't―” she began wryly, only to find a voice far too close to her ear finishing her sentences breathily.

“Raped you yet? Of course not, love. 

Because I want you fully awake and in your best senses when I possess you.”

Erza turned her head to the side, surprised that the effort wasn’t exhausting her remaining strength, and none too overjoyed to see Jellal by her side.

Absolutely livid that he managed to catch her off-guard yet again, she harshly turns her back on him, crossing her arms.

Which only made Jellal’s smile grow wider. Erza was delightful just by herself, but to see her in this state, still resisting him in every way she could. . . 

Titania was surely a challenge of a strawberry shortcake Jellal Fernandes would gladly sink his teeth into.

A hand languidly encircled Erza's waist and dared to veer upon her spine, Jellal’s lips blowing chilled air softly against the nape of her neck, earning him a shiver and a hiss through clenched teeth from the unrelenting, inexorable, and unconquerable fortress of a woman.

Strangely cautious of hurting her, he makes his way onto the bed and forces her to sit fully up, then pulling her onto his lap to straddle him. She refuses to meet his gaze when a hand dips into the small of her back and instead emits a low growl.

“Oh, come now, Erza. That’s no way to act in front of the man you love. . . and the one who let your beloved friends escape unscathed.

A fraction of your physical strength should’ve returned by now, to make this more interesting. Behave yourself and I might even heal your wounds. 

Beg me for it and I’ll even be gentle.”

His hands slither up the hem of her dress, wistfully outlining circles close to her core and marveling at her callipygian figure. Casually, he glides his palms past the back of her soft thighs and cups her rear, squeezing gently at first, then coarsely, unrestrained. Low growls of pleasure resound from Jellal’s barely-parted mouth.

Jellal pauses his speech and instead nuzzles her cheeks with his lips, his hands now delicately tracing the curve of her spine. 

His mouth inches closer to Erza's.

Slowly.

Longingly.

Achingly.

Seductively.

He pulls her closer into his arms, closing the remaining gap between them, then kisses her with every ounce of his pent-up passion.

Yet still, Erza remains completely unresponsive, her hands peaceably resting on her lap and her eyes calmly averting her captor's gaze. Through his clothing and the silk fabric of her dress, she senses his member barely pressing against her rigid stomach yet kept tightly constrained within the fabric of his tailored pants. Though this unsettled her, Erza could feel something hot pooling in her stomach and against her will, she started to become the faintest bit aroused.

As if on their own accord entirely, her hands rise and entangle themselves in Jellal's dark blue locks, raking roughly through then. Her head tilts slightly forward and angles, to press her lips against his just as passionately―though unwillingly.

The embodiment of wickedness laughs lowly in his throat, content that his captive responds at last.

"Is the great Erza Scarlet acquiescing to bearing my child so easily? I thought you’d hold out until you’d slicked yourself once, at the very least. But I do like the way you feel―and moreover, your touch, Erza," he breathily states, fingertips away from her lips before claiming them as his once again.

“The more I play along with this absurd scheme of yours, the greater my chances are of eventual escape. And when we next meet, Fairy Tail will bring you to your knees, Jellal.”

“Oh, but at least I’m not the one who’s going to be on her knees tonight.”

With a flourish, Jellal vanishes the silk scarlet fabric from Erza’s body, letting the faint breeze in the room caress her exposed chest. The simple crimson lace that Erza supposed were panties only heightened the teasing, agonizing friction between the two. Her face turns perfectly scarlet and in the same instant, she realizes the man before her is completely shirtless, and likely has been this entire time. Giving him a once over, she notices nothing about his figure to debase, and so bites her lip gently and says nothing until her blush fades.

Delicately, Jellal brings his palms to waltz slowly around Erza's front. Erza gives him a taciturn glance and a quiet, resigned sigh as her back arches, letting him embrace her as he runs his hands over the curvature of her breasts and traces the lines of her rigid, taut abdomen.

Jellal's hands could entirely cup Erza's breasst, and he stroked the supple skin slowly, approaching from beneath. Erza’s sharp intake of breath as Jellal tauntingly pinched her rose pink nipples and her hitched exhale as he moved his right hand down her torso were both all too evident. Inching along her deflating stomach, Jellal was intrigued and astonished by its firmness and the shapeliness of its feminine musculature. Droplets of sweat eagerly form on both their upper halves, creating a thin glossy layer.

“Training, Jellal. Don’t look so surprised. If you’d allow a fair fight to occur, I wouldn’t be in this position.”

“I suppose you’re right. You’d be the one topping.”

Slyly, Jellal brushes his fingertips over Erza's slick skin. Feeling a shiver from Erza pressing against him, Jellal toys with her navel, and dances lower until he reaches the edge of scarlet lace. Tracing the outline of her panties, Jellal dips his thumb in tantalizingly, his eyes locking with hers at last.

“If you must,” Erza blankly states, her expression as detached and cold as ever. Jellal’s visage turns stern and cruel, his eyes darkening relentlessly. His hands race up her torso, his fingertips threatening to pierce flesh. Coarsely, he pins Erza down on the bed, securing her wrists above her head in place with his forearm. Her thighs stick closely together, ready to push him off the mattress, but open reluctantly when his tongue latches onto her nipple and alternates between swirling and lightly biting the tender flesh. Titania clenches her teeth, careful not to let a single sound escape past her lips, but as he relinquishes his hold, her sharp exhale of breath is sign enough.

“Still going to masquerade about as if this isn’t what you want, Erza?”

“I would rather be crucified than be defiled by you.”

He chuckled softly, and his fingertips fox-trot until the last of her coverings is removed and slides gracefully off her thighs, gathering at her feet. His hands grip her waist and trail until they reach the plump mound below, and probe the soft velvet outer lips of Erza's vulva.

“Your heart and mind might be adamantly against me, but you’re still nothing more than a woman, Erza. Or do you want me to remind you?”

The young miss jerks slightly under him, and breaths harder as Jellal wastes no time in easing through her drenched labia and slipping inside. Her passage relaxes and grants another of his fingers permission, which swiftly moves to join the first as deep as it could go. Jellal withdraws them and feels Erza writhe beneath him as his fingers rhythmically, melodically plunge in and out. Malevolence incarnate can’t help but think that Erza's figure was the smoothest thing he’d ever touched, especially her lower half. It was irresistible how the warm, wet, and velvety flesh inside her yielded to his caresses and contracted faintly with his touches.

In moving his hand, Jellal, on a whim, additionally stretched his fingers apart with each motion backward. 

Something stirred hastily within her and immediately, she tried removing her hand from Jellal’s grip to cover her mouth to repress the sounds of pleasure that threatened to flee. But when he lets them go free, she finds that her hands willingly wrap around his neck and gently glide down his back. Snapping to her senses, Erza forces her nails to graze and dig into Jellal’s back, deeply enough to draw blood. 

“Cute. Even when your body wills itself to me, your mind belligerently refuses to do so.”

Her hands come back up to his neck, threating to choke the ever-loving life out of him, and a wicked gleam flashes in Jellal’s irises as he notices a rose pink nib at the edge of Erza’s womanhood and grazes his thumb repeatedly against it as his two fingers unrelentingly dive into her folds, fondling the slippery walls inside. Titania writhes as the strokes grow in intensity of the strokes and the rhythm becomes defined and metered, as Jellal caresses her with his hands, his fingers teasing her core endlessly. Unable to suppress her voice any longer, Erza let out a harsh cry through her closed jaw, bucking hard against Jellal’s hand. He removes his tightly-clenched hand from her aching womanhood and traces patterns on her inner thigh before raising her legs above his head and placing them solidly on his shoulders.

He clearly sees the puzzled look in her deep, chocolate brown eyes and grins mischievously. She can only manage to give a squeak of sheer surprise as she realizes what he means to do with her now. No sooner than she does, she closes her eyes, moans, and tightly grips the sheets, her figure quaking in pleasure. Parting her silken folds with his thumbs, he delivers one lick to her core, breathes hotly, and then acquiesces to giving her another. The Fairy Queen Titania is rendered incapable of forming a single coherent thought as Jellal’s tongue continues to malevolently and unwantedly assail the core of her very being.

As she nears her end, her hands release the sheets and her fingertips once more find themselves entangled beautifully in Jellal’s soft aqua-blue locks, her palms viciously impelling his head towards her core. Her legs wrap firmly around his shoulders and her back arches into a semicircle. Softly, hushed, and ephemerally, she moans, rasps his name with her weak voice, and it drives him to push her further until her thighs turn to jelly and her body feels like Heaven.

Upon her release, he laps the fluid until there was no trace that she came.

Pulling himself up, Jellal then takes Erza’s lips as his. Cunningly, he makes their mouths an arena, their tongues the fiercest blades, and as they waltz a truculent swords-dance, she savors the taste of herself in his mouth.

When they draw back to breathe, Erza absentmindedly fondled him, stroked him in her hand while looking deeply into his eyes.

“You’d want to. Even if I paused here and let you go free, the veils of lust clouding your perfectly chocolate brown eyes wouldn’t disappear,” Jellal calmly deduces, unwavering in his speech as if he were a sentinel.

“Tch. Don’t be fanatical. I simply seek to even the playing field,” Erza mutters disconcertedly, flicking his forehead with her thumb and index finger in a manner that could be almost described as playful.

Changing positions, she crawls on top of him, kissing every expanse of skin―not as Fairy Tail’s strongest mage, but as a girl and nothing else. She gently takes one nipple into her mouth and does to him what he did to her. Leaving a slick trail of saliva down his chest, she encircles and voraciously prods his navel with her serpentine tongue. 

When she reaches his member, she doesn’t immediately take him into her mouth, but rests her hand precariously on his abdomen for support. She fondles him a while longer, letting the tip of her tongue dance around his head, making Jellal squeeze his eyes shut and grip the sheets for control.

His breath hitches as Erza brings his head into her mouth, sucking and biting it softly. As if the stars have become perfectly aligned, she fully takes him, bobbing her head lightly up and down while sliding her tongue along his length.

Try as hard as he might not to, his hips rock and lead a gentle assault upon her oral cavity, one that only heightens the baubles of carnal desire within Erza. Though he attempts to abstain in every way possible, still, pearl-white fluid gushes into her mouth. And when he does, she doesn’t release him until the last bit of spasm rocks him.

This time, she kisses him on the lips and his limp member lengthens and hardens once again. Just having her lips, her hot breath upon him is more than enough to make him want to bury himself in her moist heat. 

The pair looks at each other, their eyes darkening with each passing second at the feeling of overwhelming bliss. Meekly, Erza mouths, “I love you.”

Jellal mouths back, “I know.”

Without a word more, Jellal reverses their positions and allows his hands to grasp either side of Erza's waist firmly, driving himself inside Titania.

He slides into her, slowly, deliberately, deeply, in a rhythm that makes her hips ache from the intense pleasure of his strokes and push back against him in timed thrusts.

They groan greedily in unison, and Erza arches her back, drawing him in even further. He was just so relentlessly hard and agonizingly hot. And he filled every inch of her.

Jellal growls at the sounds of their ecstasy, continuing continued to thrust deeper. Erza kisses him, full―on his lips. Her tongue plays with his as he finally finds fulfillment, shivering in her arms as he cries her name.

They embrace each other, satiated, satisfied, and fall asleep with contented smiles.

*****

Warm sunlight trickles in through the window and delicately washes over Erza’s visage, causing her to rub her eyelids groggily. As her eyes flutter open and she sits up in her bed, she is somewhat surprised not to find anyone next to her. Looking around, she instantly recognizes the room as one of Fairy Tail’s guest bedrooms, located on the second floor. Standing up off of the bed, Titania finds herself in a cutesy yet tasteful outfit―a snow-white shirt with frills down in the center, and a dark blue skirt that sharply contrasted her lovely scarlet locks. 

As she saunters down the staircase unsettled, she can’t help but wonder if it wasn’t all a dream. Promenading up to Mirajane, Erza sleepily requests a simple glass of water and takes a seat.

As Mirajane Strauss places her glass on the counter, the platinum-haired beauty remarks, “The ribbon in your hair adds a wonderful splash of color. I might make Elfman go shopping on his day off for one myself.” 

The She-Devil giggles lightly before returning to her duties.

“What ribbon?” coarsely forms the inquiry from Erza.

“Oh, don’t act so shy, love. You know, the blue one. I bet Lucy would die for something that cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though classified as ‘rape’, it really quite isn’t so at the end, is it? Legitimate question―I tried to write so it seemed more like consensual intercourse between Jellal and Erza. Darkly cute together, aren’t they? 
> 
> Recently started rewatching Fairy Tail, so I apologize if anything I wrote was terribly inaccurate. I also assumed Erza wasn’t a virgin due to her childhood. . .Anyways, this is my first time writing a lemon, or citrus-y content in general, so I hope you enjoyed it! If you have feedback or constructive criticism, feel free to leave me comments and such. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of napping,  
> L.


End file.
